Twilight - First Love
by bonnie6975
Summary: This is based on the Twilight Series books by Stephenie Meyers. It is from Edward's point of view. This could not be possible without Stephanie's amazing imagination. She had started a book from Edward's POV and didn't finish. So I have used her writing as inspiration for this.


Twilight

Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room listening to a CD waiting until it was time to go to school. Life for me has become nothing more than dull and boring. Most people feel that thier life is boring doing the same thing over and over again. They had no clue what real boredom was. Only someone like my family could truly understand what it felt like.

However the rest of my family seemed to be able to cope with the boredom a lot better than me. Maybe it was because they had another to share thier life with. Someone else whom they had given themselves over to.

After about an hour I changed my clothes and meet my siblings in the garage. We got into the car and headed for school. I drove listening to the thunder in the far off distance. It was going to start running again which was nothing new really. We lived in a small town called Forks. It always had a sky full of clouds and usually rained several times a week. Which is one of the reasons our family choose to live here. The cloud filled skies matched out lifestyle perfectly.

Sitting in the lunch room at school wanting to do nothing more than to just be able to sleep. Going through high school felt like being in purgatory. Every day was more monotonous than the last. I just hoped that in a way being stuck in this type of hell was in away helping to atone for the sins that I have committed.

I sat there staring out the lunch room window watching the clouds imagining images in them that weren't really there. Trying to block out all the voices that I could hear. Not only in the lunch room but in my head.

When it comes of humans I have heard it all. All the different petty thoughts that they could think and then some. Everyone today is consumed with the trivial drama of the new addition to our school. I have seen the girls face in the minds of the other students. She was like a new play thing for a kid to play with.

Most of the boys in schools were having vivid daydreams. Imaging themselves in love in a relationship with her. It was so predictable and all because she was something new to look at.

I always blocked out the voices just because I hated hearing all the crap people had to think. My brothers and sisters I blocked out of courtesy rather than the distaste of it all. Even without blocking them out I knew what they were thinking. This came from spending so much time together as a family.

My sister Rosalie was thinking about her self.

Emmett was thinking about a game of chess that he lost against Jasper last night.

Alice was worrying about Jasper and what was going on with him. Jasper was the newest addition to our family. He had a lot harder time with our life style than the rest of us. I couldn't help but, to wonder if he would ever get the hang of it.

Jasper was sitting there suffering the same as usual.

" Hey Edward" Alice thought " How is he doing"

I just frowned some, and went back to my normal face. My family would just think that I was bored and miserable as always.

" Would you let me know if it gets to bad" she thought.

I just tilted my head down and back up about a quarter inch. Me and my sister Alice were really good at talking to eachother like this. I had went back to studying the clouds.

While I was able to read minds Alice was able to see the future.

She was able to look ahead and see if there was any trouble coming ahead. It was funny because lately she seemed to be concentrating as much as she could on Jasper. In a way it seemed like there was something that she was trying to keep from us. No I can't help but wonder if I was wrong. She does just seem really worried about him.

Nice now I am imagining things about my own siblings that isn't really there. This is what our life will do to a someone. An image flashed through Alice's mind so fast that I was unable to catch it or understand what it was. I looked over at her hoping to find out what it was that she had saw. She just got up with her tray or prop as it was. Walked over to dump her tray and headed out of the lunch room.

Edward Cullen

I turned by reflex reaction to see who it was that had called my name.

Looking around to see who it was I realized that is was just Jessica Stanley. No Wonder I had recognized the voice. " Of course she is already crushing on the Cullen's" Jessica thought. It had been awhile since she had bothered me with all of her annoying thinking.

Before turning away my eyes had found a pair of chocolate brown eyes. I knew the heart shaped pale face although I had never seen her before. It was Isabella Swan, the daughter of the police chiefs. She ended up moving her because of some custody thing with her parents.

I looked away yet couldn't help but to think about the new girl and her eyes. It was strange but, most people have flat brown eyes. There is no depth to them all all. Her eyes seemed like they were like a deep ocean.

"Fat lot of good it will do her" Jessica was thinking

At one time is was impossible to get away from her constant daydreams about me. I smiled wondering how she would react if she knew exactly what would happen if my lips touched her neck. Especially with the teeth that are behind them. It would have definitely killed more than just her fantasies about me.

" I don't know why everyone is looking at her so much. Look at Mike and Eric tripping over themselves to get her attention. She is not that pretty at all and is pale and sickly looking." Jessica had a vicious tone to her thoughts especially when thinking Mike's name. It is Mike newton who is a plain boy that happens to be her new crush.

I tried to block the insane chatter coming from Jessica before it drove me crazy. I looked back at my family.

" Jessica Stanley is giving the new girl the gossip about the Cullen Family" I muttered to Emmette as a distraction from the voices.

" I hope that she is at least making it good" he said

" Not really nothing scary at all really. There is a hint of a scandal that is all. I am really dissapointed that is it." I told them

" Huh and what about the new girl?" He asked

I just shrugged, "I didn't really pay any attention" I said.

Emmette saying that did make me wondering what horrors the new girl might have been thinking though. It was up to me and Alice to keep our family safe. Look out for any signs of someone figuring out our families secret. I listened to see if I could hear what the girl was thinking.

Nothing...

Had the girl ended up leaving the lunch room. It however didn't seem likely with Jessica still babbling away. Unless she started talking to someone else now. I had to actually turn around and check. The girl was still sitting next to Jessica while she was talking. It made no sense that I couldn't pick anything up from her.

I felt off concentrating harder on this Swan girl now. This was something that I had never had happen before. I looked at her into her deep chocolate eyes looking for answers. You could see by the look on her face that she was thinking but, about what I could not tell. It would only be natural for her to wonder about us.

Still I was unable to hear anything from her.

She looked away with a blush in her face. Embarrassed by me catching her looking at us apparently. Seeing her blush sent a strange feeling coursing through me. Almost like a small electric shock coursing through me. It was something that I have never felt before in my life.

The only thing that I could think of is it was because I was trying so hard to figure out what she was thinking. This made me feel a moment of unease. I felt worried not being able to hear what she was thinking. Letting go and letting all of the voices in. hoping that I would be able to pick hers out somehow. Almost everyones thoughts were wrapped around Isabella. Wondering what types of books, movies and music that she liked. Eric Yorkie was trying to figure out how to ask her out.

Mike Newton's thought had caught my attention. " Look at Edward Cullen checking her out. He has almost all of the girls in school pining for him. Why does he have to be interested in her?"

It was really interesting how possessive that his thoughts towards this girl were. Even more interesting was how much it bothered me.

Angela Weber, a nice and kind girl was thinking about game night with her brothers.

I could make out all the thoughts of everyone in the room. What they were thinking and planning. The tone and mood of the thoughts that they were having. I was lost as far as the new girl went.

" Which one is the younger boy with the reddish brown hair" she asked Jessica. While turning around to take a peek at me.

" That's Edward Cullen, Absolutely gorgeous of course. But don't waste your time. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him." she replied

Of course she is crushing on him. He is totally hot, good luck with that one. Like you have any chance at all.

I couldn't help but to smile just for a quick second. Thinking how funny it was that it was a good thing that none of them appealed to me.

I had this strange feeling listening to Jessica's thoughts about the new girl. They were really vicious even though she didn't show it. I had a strange impulse to go over and protect this girl from Jessica.

I looked over at the girl again trying to figure it out. Noticing how fragile and pale the girl looked. I could see the blood pulsing in her veins under her pale skin. She was hunched up at the table. In a pose almost as if she was protecting her self. You could tell that she was uncomfortable being the center of attention. I looked away watching the blood rush to her cheeks again. Flooding them with blood making her blush. I was not as hungry as Jasper. Yet watching the blood rushing to her face didn't help with the fact that I was thirsty.

" Hey are you going to class" Rosalie said, making me focus again.

Emmette, Rose and Jasper were all playing the part of seniors. I was playing the part of a junior along with Alice.

I got up and headed out off to Mr. Banner's class for biology.

I settled into my chair in class. Took out my books and put them on the desk. I sat back and waited while everyone slowly came in from lunch. Leaning back in my chair I just waited for class to start.

I couldn't get the new girl out of my mind. So when she came into the classroom it happened to catch my attention. I felt sorry for the new girl seeing as how the only open seat left in the class was right next to me. People usually ended up avoiding us. While we are very attractive there is a natural instinct for them to stay away.

The swan girl walked into the classroom over towards the teachers desk. She walked right in front of the fan that was in front of the classroom. That's when it happened, the hunger the thirst. It hit me just like a wrecking ball. I had never smelled anything so sweet, so mouth watering in my whole life.

I don't know how it is I was able to even stay in my seat. The monster inside of me was alive and in full force. I did not feel anything like a human in this very moment. I am nothing more than a monster, a vampire. She has the sweetest most mouthwatering blood that I have ever smelled. I never knew that there was anyway for a person to be able to have such a scent like this.

My mouth was filling up with the taste of venom. That did not at all take away from her alluring scent. My throat was on fire it was the most agonizing burning feeling. My throat and chest were on fire and my stomach was churning with great hunger.

My muscles are tight in anticipation. I felt the same as when I am hunting my prey.

No time at all had passed while I was thinking and felling all of these. The girl stumbled on her way over to the desk to sit dow. I looked over at her and what I say stopped me in my tracks. In her deep brown eyes I could see my own reflection. There in her eyes I could see my own murderous glare. I looked like nothing but, the vampire that I really am. All traces of my humanity were gone.

It was this exact thing that saved her life. I was able to somewhat sort my thoughts. I had no realy need to breath, so I stopped all of the air from flowing to my lungs. It didn't really help, the taste of the girl still lingered in my mouth and throat.

I had all that I could to stay in my seat. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. There was only one of two ways that this was going to happen. Either I had to get up and leave this class room right now. Or I would end up killing this girl right here right now. Along with everyone else in the room. I got up telling Mr. Banner that I felt sick. Leaving the classroom not sure where I was headed.

I went outside to try and clear my head. Taking a couple deep breaths in hoping to rid myself of her scent. With venom flowing fresh inside my mouth still and the fresh air racing into my lungs it helped. Standing there my head started to clear up. I could not help but to feel ashamed for my thoughts and actions in the class room.

Who was this girl and where did she come from. It was like she was from my own personal hell. Here to ruin the life that I have tried so hard to have. A life that me and my family work hard for.

Standing in the outside clearing my head I had time to think. About my family and the life that we had. I refused to let this one girl ruin everything that we have built here. I headed back inside to the office. I went inside and found behind the desk.

" "

" Oh" she looked her eyes wide staring at me. She came over to the counter her heart rate beating fast. I looked into her flat brown eyes and smiled. " What can I do for you?" She asked

All the while her heart was a flutter. While she was telling her self that I was to young and not to be so silly.

" I was wondering if you could help me out. Is there anyway I can switch from Biology to Physics by and chance?" I asked

" Is there a problem with your class" she asked raising her eyebrow

" No not at all it is just that I am actually bored in the class. I already know all of the material and was hoping to switch for something new." I told her

Huh no surprise there, she thought. The whole family are smart straight A students. The whole lot of them should be in college.

" Let me check for you dear" walked over to the computer on her desk. The door had opened up behind us. Who ever it was just stood there waiting thier turn. I kept my attention focused on the task at hand. " I am sorry but there is no way that i would be able to switch you to another class. Everything else is filled up right now."

At that exact moment someone else walked into the office to drop off a note. Bringing with them a breeze from outside. It hit me again, I turned around and there the girl stood. Again the monster in me was alive and rejoicing. Telling me to strike and strike now. Two were a lot better than a classroom full of kids.

You could see the fear plain as day on the girls face. She was more than well aware of the hatred that I felt for her. Was she able to tell that she was about to die. The look on her face was enough to ground me at the moment. I looked back to " Thank you anyways I can see it's a waste" I told her.

I walked out of the office and headed out to the car. I opened up the door and sat down in the car to try and think. I was still unable to think clearly. I just couldn't clear the thoughts out of my head. Going over different ways to lure the girl away. Maybe I would wait until after school and talk her into taking a walk with me. Then there would only be the one that would have to die.

There was only one thing that I could think of to do. I left my keys in the car for my brothers and sisters and ran straight to my fathers office. My father Carlisle's worked at the local hospital. I explained to him what was happening. I could see the worry on his face. He told me to go do what ever I had to do. He offered me the keys to his car. Instead I decided to just run and see where it would take me.


End file.
